


Heath Strong - 17

by ellaaa25



Series: Staying Strong [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Brain Surgery, Cancer, Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love, Meddling, Mentions of Cancer, Miscarriage, Olympics, Past Rape/Non-con, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sick Character, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Tobin hasnt been herself since London and has shut everyone out. What happened and can they bring the Tobin they used to know back?





	Heath Strong - 17

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, i hope you enjoy this! Comments and kudos are more than welcome. I want to know what you think!!
> 
> There are some upsetting themes in it, so read the tags!
> 
> ellaaa25

Tobin Heath had disappeared off the face of the Earth after the London Olympics.

Actually, that’s a lie.

Everyone knew where she was. She was in France and in National Team camps, and then she was in Portland. But socially, the girl who used to be the happiest person ever had disappeared. She didn’t talk to her fellow New Kids, she didn’t talk to her best friend Alex Morgan. She still rocked up to all the important events and milestones, but she was never there for long, never happy and never ever brought anyone.

She roomed with whoever she was allocated to, and was up at 6am every day and didn’t return until just before curfew. Tobin attended the team dinners, team bonding events and media days, but there was no spark. They had started rooming her with the veterans because they tended to take less crap and were calmer than the younger players. Abby was the outlier.

They never roomed her with Abby.

Her soccer skills hadn’t faltered. If anything, they had gotten better. Her touch was out of everyone’s league and she nutmegged opposition players whenever she got the chance. But she wasn’t having any fun.

She was flat. Occasionally she would be forced to sit out practices after a meeting with the doctors. She was never happy when that happened, but she was relieved at the same time. You could just see it on her face.

There were no stupid videos of her nutmegging everyone at training, or of her juggling through the streets. If anyone tried to prank her, she would just give them a dark look and walk away.

They were all worried about her. Ashlyn and Kelley invited her surfing, but she would turn them down. She rarely played Monopoly Deal with Alex anymore and only interacted with Cheney and A-Rod if the kids were around. If they weren’t, she would be by herself and missing in action.

The team was pretty sure that the coaches knew what was up with her, and that Carli had an idea. Carli was the only one that Tobin willingly spoke to or interacted with off the pitch. They roomed together at most camps now. Despite numerous attempts to get Carli to spill the beans, she held firm and sent the players away. Tobin had more sessions with the medical staff and coaches than the rest of them.

It was in late 2013 when they got there first hint about what could be going on. Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley and Alex were on their way back from getting coffee when they overheard Tobin on the phone. She sounded upset and Alex and Ali’s first instinct was to comfort her but Kelley and Ashlyn held them back to listen. They knew she wouldn’t take the comfort offered.

_“Mum, I don’t really think it is any of your business.”_

_“You have no idea what I am going through.”_

_“I don’t want your help. I am fine by myself.”_

_“No, I am not coming home for Thanksgiving or Christmas.”_

_“Seattle and California.”_

_“Because I don’t want you to see me like this. It is hard enough that Perry does.”_

_“No, I haven’t told them.”_

_“Because I don’t want to be a burden. The doctors know, the coaches know, and Carli knows most of it.”_

_“Yea, she knows too. She knows everything.”_

_“I know that they would be there in a heartbeat, but they have lives and don’t need to be worrying about me.”_

_“Yes, I am being careful. Everything is monitored by the team. I’m not being stupid.”_

_“Okay, yes I promise to call you. You won’t have to chase me.”_

_“I love you too, mum. Bye.”_

Tobin hung up and walked towards the elevators, unaware some of the people who had been her closest friends had overheard half the conversation.

The four girls turned to each other in shock before they marched up to the room shared by Ali and Kelley.

“What the hell did we just listen too?” Alex asked, still shocked at how the conversation had gone.

“If the doctors and coaching staff are aware, it is probably a health thing. A medical condition. And a bad one if she doesn’t want to bother us with it.” Ali stated.

“That is stupid! We are her best friends! We should be helping her!” Ashlyn exploded. She hated feeling useless and this situation with Tobin was really hurting her. She missed her surfing buddy.

Ali put her hand on Ashlyns arm. “Babe, it sounds like she doesn’t even want her mum around. I think she is trying to protect us. She knows we would be there for her, but she is shutting us out for a reason.” Ashlyn went to speak but Kelley got in first.

“Ash, imagine if something was wrong with Tobin. Would Tobin want to hurt the people around her, or would she want us to live as normal as possible? I think she is trying to protect the team as well. We all know how close knit we are. I think she is removing herself from it so that we can protect ourselves. It is a very Tobin thing to do.”

The four women were quiet for a bit.

“So how do we help her, without helping her? We don’t know what is wrong. Also, who is the ‘she’ that knows? Is Tobin seeing someone?” Alex asked.

The group was stumped but they knew there was nothing they could do. Tobin was intensely private and wouldn’t let them in unless she wanted to.

“We can just be there. Invite her out, include her. Treat her like the old Tobin.” Kelley stated.

They weren’t happy with that, but it was the best they could do.

* * *

Tobin wasn’t at the next camp. It was in early November and it was just a week long camp so a lot of veterans hadn’t been called.

The staff said she had personal leave and was staying with family. The group was tense and disbelieving but they let it go considering it was only a weeklong camp.

Nothing could go wrong in a week.

* * *

Seattle: Same Time

Tobin was waiting in the Doctors office, hoping to hear good news. She had been fighting the battle for what felt like so long that she just wanted an update. A slight improvement even.

The Doctor came in with a grim look on his face. “Ms Heath, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that the tumour hasn’t shrunk. The good news is that it hasn’t grown either. It is in a holding pattern while going on this treatment. However, I am worried that there hasn’t been any positive change.”

Tobin sighed. “So, what’s next?”

“There are three options. First option we stay as we are. Go through another cycle and hope the mass decreases. The second option is we increase the chemotherapy treatments and try to shrink it enough that we can remove it through surgery. The third option is to go through a chemotherapy and radiation therapy cycle in California so that it shrinks quickly, and we can remove it.” The doctor paused before continuing. “Tobin, there is a real risk that if we don’t get this beat and soon, that it will spread and become inoperable. In my professional opinion, it would be best to go with option three. It is the most aggressive but for a woman of your age and profession, I believe it is necessary.”

Tobin took it all in and asked if she could give him an answer in the next week. “I want to talk to my fiancé about it, but she is in camp at the moment and I don’t want to disrupt her. She doesn’t even know I am here.”

The doctor nodded. “Of course. Call me as soon as you decide, and we can get you set up as soon as possible.”

Tobin left the doctors’ office and drove the three hours back to Portland. Her apartment was quiet, and she just sat in the dark for a while, thinking about what brought her to this point.

* * *

* * *

_London, 2012._

_Tobin had left the bar with a group of teammates, laughing and celebrating their gold medal win. The group wanted to keep bar hopping, but Tobin was wiped out. She had played the majority of the tournament and just wanted some peace and quiet. She broke away from the group and texted Press to meet her back at the village. The pair had gotten really close over the last few months and were always there for each other. Tobin had asked her out before the final and she had said yes. They were going out as soon as they got home to America._

_Christen was back at the village with Carli, and Tobin was texting her most of the way back to the village. She wasn’t drunk, but she was tipsy. Her reactions weren’t the same when the four men dragged her into the alleyway and raped her. She had accidentally called Press and she had heard the entire thing. Christen grabbed Carli and they were out the door of the village in less than a minute. _

_They found Tobin alone, beaten, bloody and bruised in an alleyway less than a kilometre from the village. _

_The pair got her to the local hospital and called Pia when they had her admitted. Pia and Dawn rushed down and found Carli holding Christen close and comforting her. _

_Tobin had a concussion from where her head hit the wall and some nasty bruises as well as some cuts that required stitches, but luckily nothing too visible if she wore pants and a long sleeve shirt. There were some internal injuries and tearing, but nothing that required surgery. They spoke to the police and filed a report, but they weren’t confident they would get any hits._

_They had her out of the hospital quickly and put her on lockdown in the village until they left 2 days later. She barely left her room and the staff spread the word that both Christen and Tobin had a stomach bug and were isolated from the other athletes. _

_Tobin held Christen close as she cried for the majority of the time she was there. She felt dirty and useless, but Christen was holding strong for her. Christen spent most of the time trying to get Tobin out of her head and into the real world. _

_Tobin gave Christen an out for their date, and Christen refused to take it. Tobin was the same girl who she liked, regardless of what had happened. She wouldn’t abandon her because of this._

_Tobin stayed in her own little world on the plane, and shirked away from any physical contact. They passed it off as still feeling unwell, but a select few knew the truth. The landed in the states and they all went their separate ways. Tobin followed Christen to California to see the doctors there who were aligned with the team. _

_It was an amazing 7 weeks with Christen, who were working out how they were going to navigate their new relationship and work, until one-night Tobin got horrific stabbing pain in her stomach. Unsure of what it was, Christen rushed her girlfriend to the ER and she was admitted for tests._

_They stayed overnight and in the morning Tobin’s regular doctor with the National team, the ER doctor and two doctors they didn’t know came into the room. Both women knew it wasn’t good._

_“Miss Heath, I am aware of your relationship with Miss Press. Do you want her here while we talk?” The team doctor asked, knowing it was going to be a bad conversation._

_Tobin nodded and held Christens hand, too tired and worried to say anything._

_“Miss Heath, I am sorry to say that the pain you were suffering was from a miscarriage.” Tobin burst into tears and buried her head into Christens shoulder. A life she didn’t know she was carrying was lost. _

_Christen didn’t know what to do or say, she just held her girlfriend close and whispered, “It’ll be okay” in her ear over and over._

_The doctors let the couple be for a few minutes before one of the doctors they hadn’t met before spoke up. “Miss Heath? You said in your admittance report that you had been getting headaches and seeing bright lights? Similar to what you suffered in 2010?” Tobin nodded. “Your blood test from yesterday was a bit abnormal, so we want to send you for a CT scan and an MRI just to get some more data. Is that okay?”_

_Christen spoke next. “What do you mean abnormal?”_

_“Some levels are higher than we expected, and they are worrying. We just want to be sure of what is happening in her body before we send her home. It could be nothing, or it could be something.”_

_Tobin gave her ascent to the tests and the duo stayed another night in the hospital waiting for the results. The doctors returned with some bad news._

_“I am really sorry Tobin. It looks like the Glioblastoma is back. Last time it went away with drug therapy and chemotherapy, so I would suggest a similar course of action. However, I will give you both some time to process this and we will be back in a couple minutes.”_

_Tobin shut down and Christen asked them all to leave for a few minutes. Christen made sure Tobin was looking at her when she spoke. “Baby, it will be okay. We will get through this together. I am not leaving you. You will beat this, and I will be there the whole time. This is just another test. You will be fine.”_

_“Why is all this happening to me? I was on such a high, and now it is gone. What do we do?” Tobin asked, broken._

_“We listen to the doctors and make a plan. Pia will understand and we will pull you through it all if we have to.”_

_Tobin nodded and Christen brought the doctors back in. The fourth doctor introduced herself as a therapist and they figured with all the things that had happened in the last 3 months that Tobin would need some help._

_“Okay, lets get started.”_

* * *

* * *

Tobin came back to herself when her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled, seeing Christens face looking back at her.

“Hey babe, how are you? How is camp?” Tobin asked.

_“Hey love, I am fine. Bit tired after the gym work though. Camp is different without you and some of the veterans here. The vets everyone knows got some time off because it was only a week long camp. I mean Carli and Hope are here but the really old ones aren’t. Some of them are asking questions about you though. Coach shut them down.”_

“I figured it would be a big deal. I never miss camp, regardless of what is happening. Only a couple days left to go now.”

_“Yea I know. It has gone quick. I am rooming with Alex. She is worried about you.”_

“I figured. I am trying to help them, but they keep wanting more.”

_“I get it babe, I do. But they all miss you. The New Kids aren’t the same and Ashlyn, Ali and Kelley are really concerned. Almost as much as Alex.”_

“Well, I might not get much of a choice but to tell them some of the truth soon.”

_”What? Why?”_

“I just got back from the doctor. There has been no change. He wants me to do more Chemo and radiotherapy to shrink the tumours before removing them. If I don’t I it might get to big to even operate on.”

_“Oh honey. I am so sorry to hear that. When are you meant to start?”_

“Well I delayed him a week because I wanted to talk to you in person, but I couldn’t wait. I’m scared Chris.”

_“You will be fine babe. I promise. We will have those three little kids we dreamed about running around when we are ready for them, I promise.”_

“Okay. We can plan the wedding and our future from a hospital bed in the next few weeks then.”

_“It’s a date babe. I am sorry, but I have to run. I love you.”_

“Love you too. See you in a couple days.”

Tobin hung up, feeling better about her options. She dialled the doctors’ surgery and told them she was going with option 3.

* * *

Christen hung up the phone and turned the corner, only to come face to face with Pinoe, Kelley, Ashlyn and Alex.

“Fuck me. How much of that did you hear?” She asked, terrified.

“From the part about three little kids. Are you seeing someone that we don’t know about? Christen, we are Stanford buddies! How dare you not tell me!”

Christen let out a sigh of relief. They didn’t know what they were talking about or who she was talking too. “Yes, I am seeing someone. And honestly, it isn’t really your business guys. I am a private person and so are they. We won’t announce it until we are ready.”

“Yea that isn’t going to cut it.” Pinoe and Ashlyn both took one of Christens arm and dragged her to the team lunch so they could all interrogate her.

Christen was dragging her feet as she was dragged along, but that didn’t help because Kelley and Alex picked up a leg each and she was physically carried to lunch.

Unfortunately for the coaching staff, the sight of players being carried around wasn’t new, so they let it go. The team was shocked when the five players missing from lunch came in in that fashion. Especially considering Christen was so calm and collected. Now she just looked pissed.

Carli was bemused. “What is going on?”

Ashlyn spoke up. “Press has a mystery partner and won’t spill the beans. She won’t even tell us if it is a guy or a girl. If they are talking about kids and families, we need to have some clue.”

The group groaned. “Let her have some privacy. Maybe they just don’t want to share what they have.” HAO was always the calm one in the storm.

“Hell no. We all get interrogated and have to fess up to who we are dating. You did it to me and to everyone else. Press doesn’t get out of it either.” Cheney was looking for revenge. Enough stories about her and Jrue had been forced out of her over the years.

Christen looked like a dear in headlights. She didn’t see a good way out of this. “How about this. I will call them and ask if they are okay with me telling you. It isn’t as easy for some people to open up as it for you guys.”

They reluctantly agreed and Christen went to leave the room to call Tobin. However, they didn’t trust her not to lie so they sent a player out with her. Ali tried to go but Press was very hesitant. She wanted Carli and that was it.

Carli rolled her eyes and went into the hallway with the young forward. She knew who it was and knew that if it came out there would be hell to pay.

Christen facetimed Tobin this time and was happy to see the midfielder was still awake. She slept a lot these days.

“Hey babe. We have a problem.”

_“What’s up?”_

“The girls found out that I am seeing someone and are now trying to force me into telling them.”

_“Fuck.”_

“Yeah, and Carli is here to make sure I am not cheating.” Carli popped her head next to Christen and smiled. “Hey Tobs, how are you going?”

_“Hey Carli. Honestly not great but I could be worse.” Tobin sighed. “Babe, it is up to you. You’re the one who is going to be in camp with them, not me. They will interrogate you about me I am sure.”_

“I know love. But I feel like we should just suck it up and tell them. Especially if you want to tell them about the cancer.”

“Shit, it got worse didn’t it Tobs?” Carli asked. There was no way Tobin would tell them if she didn’t have to, which meant it was bad enough that she wouldn’t be travelling to often.

_“Yeah, in a way. More aggressive treatment to come. If I was you babe, I would just tell them. They won’t believe you to start with, but Carli will back you up.”_

Christen thought about it. “Very true. I will tell them first and if they don’t believe me bad luck. Okay, go to bed babe, I can see you are exhausted from here.”

_“Yeah I am shattered. Love you babe, and bye Carli!”_

“Bye Tobs!” Christen hung up and sighed. “I do not want to do this. But they won’t let it go, will they?”

“Nope, but just keep it brief and tell them to shove off if they try and push. I will back you kid.” Carli hugged the forward before they went into the dining room.

They all looked at her and Carli with bated breath, waiting for the news. The younger players like Crystal, Morgan and JJ were bouncing in their seats in excitement.

“So? Who is the lucky person?” Ali asked, genuinely curious and not just being nosy.

Christen sighed. “Tobin.”

Dead silence greeted the forward after the proclamation. She went to slink away into a chair before Ashlyn caught her by the shoulder.

“Tobin Heath?”

“How many Tobin’s do you know? You guys happy now? You successfully outed two of your teammates. Well done.” Christen was pissed off and went to leave the lunchroom when Alex caught her hand.

“How long have you been together? Is she okay? Can we talk to her? Why isn’t she here?” Alex begged her fellow forward for answers on her best friend.

“You guys don’t get to ask me that. When she gets back next camp, she will tell you what you need to know. For now, please respect our privacy.” Christen left and went up to her room, even though she knew Alex could follow.

Alex went to follow but Carli held her back. “Yeah, no. You are staying here baby horse. And do not bug Christen. She has been through a lot and only wants to get back to Tobin. You will get answers, but trust that they know what is happening.

The group was quiet for the rest of lunch, and when Christen turned up to training, not a word was said about Tobin or their relationship.

Next camp however, the gloves were off.

* * *

Tobin had started the new cycle of chemo and radiation in California with Christen by her side. She was 6 weeks into the 8-week cycle when she was called up for the next camp. It was early January 2014 and thankfully it was in California and she could keep seeing her doctor at the same time. She was on a strict exercise regime, but they wanted to keep her in the National Team setup so that when she recovered, she wouldn’t be behind on the tactics.

The treatment made her sick and she had lost a decent amount of weight, as well as her hair. She wore beanies for the majority of the time, and she didn’t really go out much.

Christen and Tobin had walked into camp together this time considering the secret was out. They weren’t out to the public but to their teammates and friends they didn’t have to hide. Tobin also didn’t have the strength to go by herself.

The couple got their early and got their room key off Dawn. They were roomed together for obvious reasons and a meeting was scheduled tonight after dinner to clear the air. They could no longer hide the cancer and she wasn’t able to play.

Tobin wasn’t eating much and had spent most of the day throwing up in the room. She had had chemo and radiotherapy the day before and it wore her out. She had tried to send Christen down to get dinner, but she refused to leave her side.

Some of the team had tried to talk to the couple but Christen only opened the door enough to say hello and that Tobin wasn’t well. It usually accompanied a retching sound from Tobin. After the third door knock, Christen sent a mass text saying they would talk to them after dinner.

Dinner was tense, especially when Dawn mentioned that they wouldn’t be down until the meeting afterwards. Carli went up to see the couple when she finished eating so that they had a friendly face in the crowd.

She knocked on the door and was greeted with a frustrated Christen Press. When she saw who it was though, she relaxed and hugged her. “Thank god it is just you. If another player knocked on the door to talk, I was going to throttle them.”

Christen let Carli in and took her over to Tobin. The midfielder was pale and skinny and lying on the bed. Carli could see the ports for the radiation therapy through her clothes. “Hey Tobs, how you feeling kid?” Carli was calm and solid, exactly what Tobin needed in this time of her life. A lot like Christen.

“Like shit Lloyd. How are you?”

Carli snorted. “Still joking I see. I’m fine kiddo. Just figured you might want a second set of hands getting down to the room. Another friendly face?”

Tobin grinned, and Carli was so happy she still had the same grin. “That would be awesome Carli.”

Christen and Carli each took a hand and helped the midfielder to her feet. They put a beanie on her head and shoes on her feet before they helped her out the door. Tobin was leaning heavily on Christen while Carli kept them company, chatting about inconsequential things to pass the time. She also texted Dawn when they got out of the elevator to give her a heads up.

Dawn, the doctors, the coaching staff and the players were all waiting when Dawn got a text from Carli saying they were coming down. Dawn went to the front of the room to address the players quickly. “Ladies, I am going to ask you to be understanding and patient with the girls. They have been through a lot in the past 18 months so let them talk and explain before you say anything. If you jump down their throats, I will personally escort you to your rooms. Are we clear?”

A chorus of “yes, Dawns” echoed through the dining hall. Dawn put a couple chairs together up the front, so they had somewhere to sit when they came in.

They kept chatting until they became aware of some noises outside the door. Carli opened the door for them and glared at her teammates, daring them to say anything when the couple came in. Christen practically carried Tobin in and settled her on a chair before she sat next to her and pulled her close again. Tobin was breathing heavy from the walk and all the girls could see she wasn’t well.

Carli went back to her seat and waited for the couple to speak. She figured she would still know more than most because she doubted either of them would bring up what happened in London. It wasn’t relevant to this part of their story.

Tobin lifted her head off of Christens shoulder and looked towards her friends. The looks of pity, shock, horror and sadness shook her. She just wanted to get this over with and go to bed. “Hey guys. As you can see, I am a bit sick. After London, I found out I was sick again, like in 2010. It is a Glioblastoma, a brain tumour. Despite treatments and the like, I am still fighting it. I am almost at the end of this chemo and radiotherapy cycle and hopefully it will be shrunken enough to remove. Any questions?”

Tobin was knocked back by the level of sound that exploded from the group. Christen felt her tense and yelled out. “OI! One at time, Jesus.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Alex asked. She was heartbroken her best friend was going through this and she had no idea.

“I didn’t want to worry anyone. I was managing and if everyone knew they would worry about me and not the soccer. It was easier for me to just shut you out. You have lives of your own and I didn’t want you to miss out. If I had my choice you would have never known. But it got bad enough that it got the stage I couldn’t hide it anymore.”

Tobin looked up and saw tears in her best friends’ eyes. “I didn’t want you to stop pushing yourselves to hang out with someone whose body was breaking down.”

Alex shook her head. “You idiot.” She got up from her chair and pulled her best friend in for a hug. “I do not care about soccer as much as I care about you. I get why you did this, but I am a big girl. You didn’t need to protect me. I love you, illness and all. I guarantee I would have been less worried about the cancer than I was about the complete change in personality.” Tobin nodded and held her best friend in close. She had missed this.

Alex released the midfielder and went back to her seat with tears in her eyes. She felt better knowing that they hadn’t done anything wrong, but it was still hard to see.

“How did Christen find out?” Ashlyn asked, holding a sobbing Ali to her chest.

“I was with her when I felt a bad pain in my stomach. She took me to the hospital and there was an issue with my bloods’ so they did some tests. She has been by my side ever since.”

A chorus of “awes” broke out and the couple on stage blushed.

“Were you on a date?” Kelley asked holding Alex to her side.

“Yea, we were just hanging out making dinner when it came along. It was a hard time and it was hard to see her in so much pain.” Christen explained. “We couldn’t tell you we were dating because of the illness, the changes in Tobin’s personality and what was happening. We wanted to, but we made the decision to keep it private and if you hadn’t overheard a conversation, you wouldn’t have known anything. Tobin didn’t want you guys interrogating me about her, and we wanted to get closer without the pressure of everyone else.”

Hope broke her silence. “Why did Carli know and no one else? And what was wrong with your stomach that it sent you to the hospital?”

Tobin, Christen and Carli all went wide-eyed at that. They hadn’t thought of how to explain the older midfielders involvement.

Christen tried to deflect but Hope wasn’t having it. “I think we deserve to know why only one other player was allowed to know besides Press. Press, makes sense for her too know. Carli not so much.”

Carli shrugged, “It is up to you guys. It isn’t my story to tell.”

Tobin turned into Christen and hid her face while they had a conversation. They seemed resigned to telling the story but not happy about it.

“This doesn’t leave this room. If it does, we will not tell you anything ever again.” Christen was fiery. She didn’t want to relive this anymore than Tobin did.

“Do you guys remember when you went bar hopping after London, and I went back to the village because I was wiped out?” The girls who were there nodded. “I was about a kilometre from the village when four guys pulled me into an alley and raped me. I had been texting Chris and called her while it was happening. She grabbed Carli and they found me in an alleyway and took me to hospital. They brought Pia in and we made a report. Haven’t heard anything about it to be honest.” Tobin took a deep breath before continuing. She had never told anyone this, only Christen and the doctors knew because they had too.

“Part of the reason I had so much pain and went to the hospital when I was first diagnosed was because I was having a miscarriage. Carli didn’t know but she was a safety net to fall into since she knew the rest. I told her about the cancer, and she has supported us ever since.”

Hope felt like shit and quickly got up and hugged Carli before she approached the young midfielder and hugged her too. That started an avalanche of hugs and tears from the girls and before they knew it, a massive group hug had formed around Tobin, Christen and Carli.

Tobin was exhausted and had to head off to bed, so Carli and Christen got her out and into the elevator with A-Rod and Cheney. The New Kids were reuniting for the night and Tobin had the biggest smile on her face when they told her that. The rest of the group stayed in the dining room and talked quietly about how they could help the couple. Whether it was talking or getting coffee, they were happy to do whatever they needed too.

* * *

Tobin woke up the next day feeling like crap. She had spent most of the night sleeping in between A-Rod and Cheney, but at about 4am moved herself to the bathroom and stayed there. She was due back in the hospital that morning, but she couldn’t find the energy to move.

Christen woke up to the sound of retching and quickly went into the bathroom to comfort Tobin. The New Kids woke to the sound of Christen soothing an ill Tobin and quickly got up to join them. They saw Tobin without her beanie for the first time, and she looked sickly. They knew she was sick but it was different seeing it.

Christen took Tobin to the hospital for treatment, despite the team wanting to help out. Carli’s stern words about privacy and boundaries shut them up, and reminded them that Tobin hadn’t wanted them too know in the first place. She also could have not come to camp and they would have stayed in the dark. She trusted them enough to let them in, but Carli warned them not to push her. She could shut down at any moment.

Tobin and Christen came back in the afternoon and went straight to their room to change into their training gear. There was a gym session with Dawn in half an hour and neither girl wanted to miss it. Tobin was obviously unable to be involved as much as she liked, but she was able to sit on a bike and turn her legs over. Christen left her with a kiss on the cheek and went to see Dawn about her program.

The girls were shocked at Tobin’s appearance. She was only in shorts, a singlet and a beanie, so they could see the ports in her chest and her weight loss. They had heard from Cheney and A-Rod about her lack of hair, but it was different seeing it first hand.

Ali was the first one to join her on the bike, and they just talked about little things. TV shows, food and holiday destinations. They had both travelled extensively and had a lot to catch up on after the last 18 months.

The girls watched the pair interact and slowly got back into their routine. They realised that she was still Tobin and she could still be happy, even if she was unwell. They preferred seeing her with a vibrant personality and sick than the dark and withdrawn Tobin of before.

By the end of the session, the majority of the girls had gotten over their shock and had spoken with the midfielder. She was cracking jokes and making everyone laugh like she used to. Christen had been cornered by A-Rod, Cheney and Alex for details on how to help Tobin without being too overbearing. She loved their eagerness but told them just to do what they had been.

“Just treat her like normal and keep her thinking positive. She hated cutting you guys out, but she wasn’t ready to deal with anything, so she internalized. Considering London and the rape and miscarriage, she just didn’t deal with it well. I could barely get her out of bed for a week after she found out about everything on the hospital. Carli came and dragged her out and made her feel normal. She was happy being around you guys the last 18 months and honestly, I think she was scared to lose any of you if you found out. She would rather have you around and wondering than gone. Oh, and bring Ryan around. Kids don’t treat her any different and she loves that kid.”

The three thought about Christens words after she left. When they got back to their rooms, Amy immediately called Adam and had him bring Ryan to camp during the next week. Alex went and found her Monopoly Deal cards and was ready to challenge the midfielder to a match while Lauren just went and sat with the midfielder in silence, being the quiet presence she always needed.

The next week of camp went quickly. Tobin was more easily worn out but was there for everything she could. If Christen couldn’t take her for her treatment, Perry did and Christen was allowed to keep her phone on while she was away from Tobin.

However, it wasn’t to last. The therapy had taken a toll on her body and Tobin had contracted a chest infection. She was whisked off to hospital in the middle of the night when she couldn’t breathe, and every single teammate watched as she was loaded into the ambulance with Christen by her side.

There was a week left of the camp before they broke up again, and the papers had been speculating about Tobin and Christens whereabouts. They hadn’t spotted her around the camp (they were very careful) and the media was banned from the camp when she was there. Unfortunately, they knew they had been called up because the lists are made public. The papers had noticed that the team was visiting the hospital and were making up rumours about what was happening.

Tobin was in hospital fighting an infection in her lungs when Dawn and Tom came to see her. She was weak and tired, but happy to see them. The rest of the team had come in shifts and kept her company, but Christen had never left her side. They weren’t sure if they knew the pair were engaged (Christen didn’t take her ring off its chain and Tobin couldn’t have jewellery on during her treatment so she left it home) but no one could doubt the love between the two.

Dawn and Tom sat down and informed Tobin about the situation and that US Soccer wanted to make a statement. They wanted to respect her privacy, but it was affecting the team and their preparation. They had friendlies coming up and then the Algarve Cup.

Tobin allowed them to make a statement stating she was ill and that she was receiving treatment. She didn’t want any details to get out about the cancer. She wanted to be able to break the news to the public herself. As much as she loved her privacy, the cancer had become part of her life and her story. It took her teammates barging down her barriers to finally be able to accept it.

Tobin asked for Christen to take a photo of her in the hospital bed, all the wires and machines attached and beanie on her head. She was smiling and giving a thumbs up sign, her positivity shining through.

US Soccer released their statement regarding Tobin on the 20th of January 2014. It simply read:

_‘**USWNT midfielder Tobin Heath is currently in hospital in California receiving treatment for an illness. Her family and friends on the USWNT are by her side. Tobin asks for privacy and hopes you allow her teammates the same. She regrets that she is unable to play for the foreseeable future and knows that her teammates play like she knows they can.’**_

** **

It was simple and elegant. It allowed Tobin to break the news in an Instagram post which was reposted by everyone.

The photo was the one that Christen had taken of her in the bed. The words were short but impactful as the picture told most the story.

** _‘I promise you all I am fighting this as hard as I can. This treatment cycle for my Glioblastoma is almost finished and hopefully I will have some good news soon. Right now my lungs suck at being lungs because of an infection, but I won’t quit. I don’t know when I will be back, but I promise you all I will be. #HEATHSTRONG17’_ **

** **

The story made headlines globally. Teams worldwide were wishing her well, and her teammates in France and Portland were calling her and keeping her spirits high.

Social media was Tobin’s way of communicating with the fans. She had been pretty silent over the past couple years, but she knew that documenting her journey would help her and others.

There were photos of the team when they were visiting her, Christen when she fell asleep in the chair next to the bed, Tobin asleep while the team was joking around and many more. The only thing she didn’t do was take off her beanie. She loved her hair and hated seeing herself without it.

Ashlyn had been the one to start the tradition of dropping of different hats and beanies every visit so she had some variety. It turned into a competition of who could find the funniest hat for Tobin.

Alex found one that was tie-died and really soft. Tobin wore it to sleep in.

Kelley found a squirrel hat which had long sides so she could put her hands in it. Tobin wore that when she had radio therapy. It was always cold in that room.

Ali beat Ashlyn to it and gave her a shark one. Tobin always wore it when Ashlyn visited.

* * *

The team had a friendly against Canada on the 30th of January in Texas and the team and US Soccer was using it as a dedication to Tobin. She wasn’t well enough to go to the game, but she watched as her teammates walked out in their favourite beanies and t-shirts saying #HEATHSTRONG17. The Canadians did as well, and the jerseys from the game were auctioned off to raise money for brain cancer research. The #HEATHSTRONG17 shirts were sold in the merchandise stands and they sold out before halftime.

When Sydney scored the goal that ended up being the winner, her and the rest of the team just celebrated quietly, well aware that someone else should be there with them. It was the only goal in an emotionally charged game.

They travelled back to California the next morning, not wanting to be away from Tobin for much longer. She had finished her therapy cycle and was waiting to see of they could go in and operate. Her infection had improved but she was still bound to the hospital and felt sick enough that she didn’t fight the doctors. She knew the deal.

Christen was dropped off at the hospital with Carli, having received a text from Perry asking them both to get there as soon as possible. They promised to update the team but went in running.

The surgeon had been to see the sisters and informed them that the tumour had shrunk enough that they could go in and remove it. Tobin was about to be prepped for surgery when the pair came in. They quickly got up to speed but Tobin wanted to post one last photo before she went in.

It was a photo of Tobin ready for surgery, with Carli sitting beside her holding her hand while Christen sat behind her propping her up and kissing her temple.

** _‘My lungs are working well enough again, and the tumour has shrunk enough for surgery. Thanks to all of you for your support and I WILL see you on the other side. I promise. Lots of love to these two ladies who have been through thick and thin with me. @carlilloyd @christenpress have been there since the beginning of it all and talked me through so much. #HEATHSTRONG17’_ **

Tobin gave her phone to Christen and asked her to post once she was in surgery. She didn’t want to see all the notifications pop up. She got Carli to text the girls an update and a photo while she spoke to Christen.

“When I get out of here and can be healthy, I am going to marry you so fast you won’t even see it coming.” Tobin was still joking but there was a seriousness behind her words.

“You better. I love you. Come back to me.” Christen kissed her and held her before the doctors came to take her back. Christen posted the picture for Tobin and then turned off the phone. She didn’t want to deal with all the notifications.

Carli and Christen went into the waiting room to find the whole USWNT there already. They were packed for a long night waiting but they were a team.

US Soccer posted a photo of the girls all waiting with just the #HEATHSTRONG17 as a caption. Everyone knew what it meant.

Christen was sitting there fiddling with the ring on her chain when Ali commented on its beauty. She absentmindedly told them it was her engagement ring and the gasps and squeals rang out throughout the room. They all loved how Tobin proposed (on a beach after their one year anniversary) and how gorgeous the ring was. Christens sister had helped Tobin pick it out.

It was a long 16 hours before they came out to give them the good news. They had removed all of the tumour they could and were just waiting on her to wake up. They had to do another round of chemotherapy and radiotherapy to ensure they got it all, but they were optimistic.

Christen went to go and see her fiancé and sit with her, while the team waited in the room. They weren’t leaving until she woke up and spoke to them.

Tobin stirred when she heard a scraping noise and then a shush. “Allie, stop. No Ali don’t sit there. Alex what are you doing? Ash, leave Press alone! Kelley how the hell did you get that in here?” Tobin groaned and everyone shut up.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the majority of the USWNT packed into her room like sardines. She knew the nurses would have a fit but she thought it was funny. She laughed at the sight of 20 professional athletes lying on top of each other.

They were all so happy she woke up that they went to jump on her before Christen shut them up. They asked Dawn to take a photo of them (she insisted she was just monitoring the players) with a sleepy Tobin but a smiling Tobin. She had a thumb up because she knew it had been a success.

Two days later Tobin posted that picture with the girls with the caption _‘**Surgery successful. Next step: more chemo to kill the last cancer cells. #roadtorecovery #HEATHSTRONG17 #lovethesegirls**_

** **

* * *

Tobin wasn’t allowed out of hospital for at least a month after her surgery. Her immune system was weak, and she was susceptible to another infection. The team played two games against Russia in that time and wore the beanies and shirts again. They scored 15 goals across the two games and Tobin cheered them on from her hospital bed. Christen had travelled with the team on the condition she was sent updates as often as they could.

The Algarve Cup was a bit of a letdown for the girls but they were in for a shock when they flew into Los Angeles. They went into camp for a two day debrief and recovery after the tournament but arrived after visiting hours at the hospital were finished.

They had a meeting with Tom when they got settled, a quick rundown of what was going to happen over the next couple of days when there was a knock on the door. Dawn poked her head in and asked if she could bring them a surprise. They said yes, so Dawn turned around and wheeled in a smiling Tobin Heath.

The girls all jumped up and smothered the midfielder who looked healthier than she had in months. Christen barged them all out of the way and sat on her lap, snuggling into the love of her life.

Tobin told them she had two weeks left of therapy, but they had let her out for the time being. She was healthy enough that she could be an outpatient now that they were home.

Tobin posted a photo to Instagram of her with all the girls and Christen on her lap in the wheelchair with the caption _’**I escaped! #HEATHSTRONG17.’**_

The soccer world exploded with love for the photo and Tobin spent the next two weeks with her fiancé at her house in California. She went to the hospital for treatment and saw her friends, but stayed out of the limelight. The media didn’t bother her and her Instagram was the only update of her life.

The team had a couple of friendlies against China, and Tobin was able to go to the second one as it was in San Diego. She didn’t need as much help, but walking too much was hard for her so she was generally in a wheelchair if she went out for any long period of time.

US Soccer had organised a tribute to Tobin at the game, but the fans and most of the players would be unaware that she was going to be there. They wanted to get her out on the pitch and show everyone she was recovering.

The US team still wore their beanies onto the field, but they didn’t wear the #HEATHSTRONG17 shirts anymore. They knew she was, and everyone was aware of it.

The girls knew they were being presented with something but weren’t sure what. They were lining up with the mascots on the field when they heard the presenter announce something they were not expecting.

_“And please welcome to the field to present the USWNT with their #HEATHSTRONG17 shirts, Tobin Heath!”_

The roar from the crowd was enormous, as was the shock from the girls. They watched as a grinning Tobin was wheeled out by Christen and Carli and waving to the crowd. When she got close enough to the team, she was helped out of her chair and held on to Christen as she presented them with the shirts. They gave her a light hug and they all had tears in their eyes as the beanie wearing, glasses wearing, fun loving midfielder slowly made her way down the line to each of them. Carli was holding the shirts and one of her arms, while Christen had her arm wrapped around her waist.

Everyone could see she was weak, but she was up and moving and that is all they cared about.

Tobin got to the end of the line when the announcer handed her a microphone. She leant heavily on her fiancé and Carli, unable to hold her self up but refusing to sit down until after she had said her piece. It was short but needed to be said.

“Hi everyone. I want to thank you all for your amazing support over my entire career, but especially over the last 4 months. It was been tough, but your love and faith has pulled me through. And so, have the girls behind me who are ready to play a soccer match for you.” Tobin turned to face the girls who were starting and was still be able to see the subs. Carli and Christen knew what was coming next but no one else had been let in on the secret.

“You ladies have been the best support I could ever have. Even when I was grumpy and horrible, you still had my back. When I shut you out when I was originally diagnosed, you kept me going. I couldn’t thank you enough. And watching you guys out here playing makes me even more motivated to get back to being healthy. Especially since, as of today, I am in remission.” The cheers and squeals from the girls were deafening, not to mention the crowd. 

The whole squad left the bench and came to huddle around Tobin and the starters left their line to hug her as well. They were a mess of tears and the microphone was still picking up pieces of audio. It was mostly “thank gods” and “we love you’s”, not to mention the “this is the best news ever!” from Alex.

After about 30 seconds they dispersed, all crying but happy. Tobin had a few things left to say before she got too choked up. “I am still weak but hopefully I will be back out on the field soon. I’ve been told I can’t rush back and over do it. You will see me back, I promise.” Tobin let Christen and Carli lead her back to her wheelchair and push her of the field to raucous applause and kisses from her teammates. They took her down the tunnel and up the families box where she sat and watched the USWNT play with fire and passion, winning 3-0. Every goal was dedicated to Tobin, with the girls making T’s with their fingers and kissing them before pointing at the box she was in. It was the first game under Jill and the first time they had played happy in a while.

* * *

Tobin’s recovery was going smoothly and well documented on social media. She was happy when her hair grew back and started wearing snapbacks more than beanies. She was heading into August feeling good and fit. All the doctors reports were positive and there was no sign of the tumour coming back.

She was called into camp as a player, not a patient, for a pair of friendlies against Mexico in September. She wasn’t fit enough to play a full game, but she knew she could probably get through a half.

A lot of media was surrounding the camp and her return. They tried to block it out but everyone wanted to talk to her. She gave a couple of interviews after the first friendly which she didn’t play in. She was just happy to be around the field again.

The second match was near her home town, and Jill was going to start her. She was only going to play a half, but she was buzzing and excited. Her whole family was going to be there with her for her return.

The crowd was electric and she walked out behind Ashlyn with Carli leading the line. She felt strong and happy again.

The half went by fast, with the US scoring two early goals. Just before halftime, Pinoe put a ball through for Tobin to run on to. She lets it run and finishes it first time for a goal.

The crowd goes nuts.

The team mobs her and they all fall to the ground. They are crying and laughing, all very aware that this almost never happened.

The halftime whistle blew and Tobin walked off smiling, finding her fiancé and walking with her. She knew she wasn’t playing the second half but she didn’t care. She was back.

* * *

After the game, Tobin posted on Instagram a photo of her and Christen smiling and holding each other close, with their engagement rings proudly on display.

** _“This woman has been by my side through thick and thin. We have been engaged for over a year and didn’t want to tell anyone until I had beat the cancer and got back on the field. I know you all had your theories, but PREATH IS REAL and we can’t thankyou enough for your support. #PREATHSTRONG17-23’_ **

** **

The internet blew up.

They were everywhere. Ellen wanted to interview them; late night shows wanted them on. It was an amazing story with an amazing ending. They declined the interviews and just put out a statement saying they wanted to focus on World Cup preparation and their personal health. They had been through a lot and it was going to take a while to get back to normal. After that was all done, they would consider it.

They got married in early 2015 with their family and friends in attendance. They were on a beach and Tobin wasn’t wearing shoes, but it was perfect for them. They then went to Canada and won the World Cup, with Tobin scoring in the final. They celebrated well into the night and soaked it all up. They got to meet the President and then they got some time off.

They started talking about kids, and they knew they wanted them soon. Tobin’s body was scarred and damaged both inside and out from the chemotherapy both in 2010 and from 2012 to 2014, so they knew that she was probably unable to carry their kids.

They still cried when they found out. Here eggs were fine, but her Uterus was damaged, and it was unlikely she would ever carry to term. They didn’t know if that had caused her miscarriage in 2012, but they didn’t want to find out. Tobin still cried about the child she never knew she was carrying.

It was in April 2017 that Christen fell pregnant. They had won another Olympic Gold and knew it was time to start their family. They didn’t tell anyone until July because they didn’t want to risk it. There was a massive explosion on Twitter when they announced it. The social media world loved the couple, and Tobin had been very honest about her battle with cancer. They were genuine and loving, something that was rare in the world.

They did keep some parts of the pregnancy a surprise. Namely the fact they were having triplets. They had inserted three eggs so that they had a higher chance of falling pregnant. They did not expect them all to take.

Christen wasn’t a big woman, and carrying three babies took their toll on her body. She was almost guaranteed to go into labour early, so Tobin pulled herself off of the active roster for team USA in July. She wasn’t missing their children’s birth for anything and she wanted to be their for her wife like she had been.

It was late on the 28th of December when Christen went into labour. They were in their home in Palos Verdes when her water broke and Tobin drove them to the hospital. They had hoped they would make it too the New Year, but nothing ever went to plan for them.

Considering the high risk involved in the pregnancy, Christen underwent a C-Section in the early hours of the 29th. The family of two became a family of 5 on Christens 29th birthday and they couldn’t be happier.

They had three little boys. The eldest was Evan Lloyd, the middle child was Alexander Christopher and the youngest was Michael Asher Heath-Press.

Their family came to visit first, and then came their friends. Everyone was shocked when they saw the three bassinets but when they realised it meant more babies to go around they were happy.

Ashlyn and Kelley thought it was the best prank ever.

Evan Lloyd’s godparents were Perry, Carli and Lauren. Alexander Christopher had the three Alexandra’s, Ali, Allie and Alex, while Michael Asher had Amy, Kelly and Ashlyn.

The three little boys were all decked out in their no. 17 Heath jerseys for their mama when she returned to the national team in February. Christen made her return in June. In her first game back she set up her wife for a lovely goal against China and they both looked up to the stands where their boys were sitting with Carli. They were in a mixture of no. 23 and no. 17 jerseys, but they were adorable.

After the game the family of five walked around the stadium before sitting in the middle of it. The boys were 6 months old and curious. They were laughing and babbling away, happy as could be. The Heath-Press family was in their own little world while their teammates looked on. No one knew how much they had been through in five years together, but everyone knew that they would be going into the future together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Let me know!
> 
> I have got plans to have more stories in this universe. They will deal with heaps of things from the past that was only glossed over as well as how they cope throughout the years.
> 
> Could be stories that are happy or sad, fluffy or angsty. Let me know what you guys want!!
> 
> **Also, I did have more story line pertaining to the rape, but I wanted to get it right and do it properly. I know it could seem kind of unnecessary but if I pulled it out, potential future stories would make little sense**
> 
> Thanks  
ellaaa25 xoxoxx


End file.
